


WinterFalcon

by Caralha_Sama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, beijos bêbados, eu não sei colocar tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caralha_Sama/pseuds/Caralha_Sama
Summary: that mouth felt like a real paradise .... oh so sweet, he wanted more, much more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	WinterFalcon

**Author's Note:**

> as I still don’t know how to handle Ao3, I don’t know if I put the right kind of fandom. If anything is wrong let me know, and I will try to fix it as soon as possible :)

The two were sitting on the couch with a large glass of wine in their hands, both were slightly lighter by the alcohol they had already drunk (A large empty bottle). After a few minutes, he started to feel a hand on his waist pulling him close, he lowered his head and saw who the hand belonged to, so he asked:

-Bucky ... why are you pulling me?

Bucky: you're hot ... I want to know why.

Sam: I'm not hot, it must be you who drank too much ... now let me go and I'll get more popcorn.

However, the moment he was about to get up, Bucky pulled him back and made him fall on his lap holding him by the waist, which made his face level with Sam's neck.  
He took advantage of this to smell Sam's neck, but when he saw that the other one had goosebumps, he also took the opportunity to leave a wet kiss which made Sam shiver again and let out a little sigh through his mouth.  
Just as Sam realized he had shivered and sighed over a simple act by Bucky - who was possibly drunk - he blushed, blushed like a real ripe tomato.

Sam - who was more ashamed than angry - said: James Buchanan Barnes, me. let go. now. same.

But Bucky didn't seem to hear him, since he had tightened his grip on her waist a little more.  
Bucky had listened perfectly to what Sam had said, but the alcohol had already affected him more than Sam, and he cannot help himself, he gave one more kiss on the other's sensitive neck, and so he gave more kisses. One kiss after another. Sometimes the kiss took a little longer, or it was wetter than the previous one, only Bucky had realized that the other had turned a little more to his side.  
He smiled and took advantage that he had more accessibility than before, and sniffed at the ear and left a small kiss on the spot.  
But then he heard a delicious sound, which he never thought to hear, he repeated the previous act and knew what that delicious sound was. Sam had groaned, and as he was close he could hear perfectly.  
Bucky stopped kissing and started to take small bites of the sensitive skin on his neck.

Sam noticed the sudden act and tried to get out of the other's lap. He shouldn't have tried to do that, he felt stronger than before, and that bite mark would stay longer than the others. And he felt it again, but this time it was not a bite but a mark that would stay much longer than a bite. A hickey.

Bucky had realized that he had only marked One side of the neck. Then he carefully took Sam's face and turned it around a little, thus leaving the other part more exposed.  
And it started again, but now he had gone directly to Sam's ear, he repeated the kisses, a little bit of the bites, ahh, so he repeated that act, and that wonderful sound appeared, he left a wet kiss.  
But then he did something that made Sam wake up from that moment, he had bitten that sensitive area hard.  
He REALLY shouldn't have done that.

Sam's face slowly turned to him with an irritated expression, but despite the irritation there was a great redness on his face.  
Bucky realized that Sam was going to complain so it was faster than him, the moment Sam completely turned his face, Bucky held him with both hands and kissed him deeply, as Sam had opened his mouth to complain, Bucky took advantage of it and took the opportunity to stick his tongue in the other's mouth, the kiss was being wild due to such insistence on his part, it was a fervent kiss with all certainty of the moment, he was already starting to feel a little breathlessness, but he also didn't want to let go of that mouth, those lips, so fleshy and soft, and that mouth that seemed like a true paradise, he could still taste a little of the wine, so sweet. He wanted more, much more. His hand went to the neck, and the other hand went back to the waist, squeezing harder and pulling closer.

When the air was thin, they had to separate but Bucky continued to kiss Sam, not letting him breathe fully.

Sam was really intoxicated by the kisses and maybe a little bit by the alcohol. Ah the alcohol, he looked briefly at the coffee table and saw that there was still wine in the glasses, he took his glass from the table and drank the rest of the contents, he drank looking at Bucky who was watching that scene and ran his tongue over his lips , when Sam saw this almost choked, he put the cup on the table and turned to Bucky again. He got up and went back to sit on Bucky's legs but now in a different position, now he had both legs beside Bucky's waist.  
Sam put his hands around the other's neck and this time Sam started the kiss.

Bucky's hands were no longer on his waist, but were entering under his shirt.

The touch of your hands on that skin was your doom, that skin that prickled with the touch of your fingers, with its most timid touches to the most intimate.

As Sam was rarely in love, he took advantage.  
More than he should, the more he took advantage. He dropped his hands to Sam's ass, and squeezed them a little harder than he should have, as Sam stopped the kiss and let out a loud moan ...

It was then that he woke up.

Again he had a dream about Sam. And not just any dream, they were dreams that wouldn't come true no matter how much he wanted it, it wouldn't happen. For Sam had fallen on a mission.  
Just when he had finally accepted that she was falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that, but I usually do a lot of that on some fanfics. That is, end everything in 10 seconds.
> 
> it may have been a little confusing because I used the translator.


End file.
